Love In Lyrics
by Kasteborous
Summary: A series of short one-shots written for the 'PANIC AT THE DISCO LYRICS CHALLENGE' by FlamingMooseNinjasOfEpicness. Rated T for possible swearing. Characters not selected. Possible Cross-Gen, Slash and heartbreaks.


_**I'm not complaining that's it raining I'm just saying that I like it a lot, **_

_**More than you think, if the sun would come out and sing with me...**_

_I Have Friends In Holy Places, Panic! At The Disco, #54_

Rain was beautiful and peaceful. It chased away everyone inside the castle, leaving the grounds next to empty. And this solitude and silence, the pitter-patter of the rain was a calming sound, like hearing someone breathe, was what Luna Lovegood searched for and treasured in times of distress.

Living and studying in a boarding school in Scotland, she figured, was perfect for her. So, the alumni weren't all warmed up to her, nor were they the best classmates, but everything else was just _right_. The weather was perfect, as it rained frequently, yet not too much. The classes were great, her unique mind interpreting a different meaning to everything. Her friendship with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger was a good feature as well. There were others, like the two youngest Weasleys, but she rarely properly spoke to them. The highlight, however, was a shy, green fingered Gryffindor.

...

Neville Longbottom was a large fan of the rain. He didn't hate it, as it was important in plant growth, but he hated how the heavy raindrops pulled everything down. It represented sadness and hopelessness, and, for a Gryffindor, it was a bad omen. Reckless and foolhardy, they rarely put their thoughts before their actions, yet something about the rain made many stop and think, a perfect replica of Hermione.

There was another reason he tolerated the rain, for he rarely saw the young Lovegood outside in the weak sun rays on Scotland. When it rained, he set himself up on a window with a couple of books and gazed happily at her graceful figure. His adequate eyesight from afar did little justice to her, as, once, he'd ventured outside in the rain to see her. Her almost-platinum hair glistened with raindrops, and her bright eyes shone with emotion. Her clothes, although soaked through, seemed to be brighter, weirdly enough. After that day, his eyes followed her everywhere, wondering how he had not seen her beauty sooner.

He remembered one day, one special outstanding day. It was raining – how could it have not been – and, once again, Luna was dancing in the rain. Even from the tower he knew she was singing, she always was, and she had a beautiful voice. Something in his mind clicked, and he didn't realise he was walking across the common room to the portrait hole, and out onto the corridors. He passed Harry and Hermione, their hair more unruly than before and their clothes buttoned haphazardly. He didn't hear their questions, he just walked past and straight outside.

...

Luna was singing her favourite song; it was a sad one, but her mother always sang it to her when she was feeling down. It had been almost half a decade since her mother died and she still remembered her as if she'd seen her an hour ago. But, this time, she wasn't singing it for her dead mother, but for Neville, the only person who truly knew her. There were a couple others who did, but he understood her at a whole other level. She heard a cough and turned to see the object of her thoughts.

...

Neville stood there shyly, unsure of himself. But, rapidly, his eyes changed from awkwardness to determination. He was on a mission, and he wouldn't back out. He was a Gryffindor, and this was going to be one of the reasons why. With the pitter patter of rain dropping everywhere around them, and their hair wet and stuck to their faces, he stepped closer to her, and leaned in.

His lips met hers, and a feeling of joy overwhelmed him. Fireworks weren't present, instead, a warm, complete feeling flowed through him – it felt _right_. It didn't matter that she was younger, that she was bullied for being insane, and that she was so different; because, in the end, it was right. Their kiss wasn't one of intense passion and need – it was one of love and realisation.

After that day, he never complained about the rain again. Whenever he commented about it, it was never in a negative way. "I'm not complaining; I'm saying that I like it a lot."

**Entry #1 for **_**Panic! At The Disco Lyrics Challenge**_** by ****FlamingMooseNinjasOfEpicness****. Number 54 out of 60, lyrics to 'I Have Friends In Holy Places'. **

**A second entry, and a third one, is on their way soon enough, come back in a few days for my next one. **

_**Words: 691**_


End file.
